


Homesick

by sashalangee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalangee/pseuds/sashalangee
Summary: Short drabble where Olivia contemplates her old life and realises just how much she misses her hometown





	Homesick

Olivia's thoughts wandered off as she sat in Borden Hall. The lecture was not boring by any means - it was her major after all – it was simply that her mind had chosen this particular class to wander back to her hometown in Germany. Since the start of the year, she'd only gotten homesick once, and that was on the second week of school. Now, a full semester into the year, her second bout of homesickness had begun with a simple thought. Home. The place that no one really considered until they had left it. And now that she had, she was beginning to realised just how much the place meant to her.

Her hometown wasn't much; just a small little village on the outskirts of the country, far away from the majority of the population. And yet every few days, she and her parents would take the long trip through the country to get to her favourite place in the world: her old dance studio. It was almost a 2-hour drive to get there, but it was worth it. The simple joy of being able to run and jump across the floor with such grace was the reason she'd started dancing in the first place. And every single day Olivia would thank her parents for the amount of trust they put in her to not waste their time and money with her newfound passion. And she never did. She performed almost flawlessly at their end-of-year shows, and all the younger girls looked up to her.

A sad smile formed on Olivia's face as she realised that memory would always be just that; a memory. She could never go back, and even if she did, things would never be the same as they used to. Others had moved on, and so had she. She had decided to leave those friends behind for a new adventure: college. And what an adventure it will be. Full of love and passion and commitment, both to the school and anyone she met along the way. And boy was she ready for this new chapter of her life to begin. It was just that sometimes, she kind of missed the old one. The one that had had its final word, and was now closed for good.


End file.
